grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Taran Bando
Jealous cousin of Kenny Bando and was also the cousin of Thomas Bando and Clarence Bando. Early Life Born in Charleston, America along with his cousin, Taran has always been jealous of Kenny's talent as he could street dance on the street and wanted to be a performer one day with Taran wanting to be like Kenny without the skills. Kenny gets signed by PJ Simmons who discover him whilst in America. Taran jealous and wanting to be with his cousin plans to go to Grasmere Valley along with Kenny. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Kenny Bando who was picked to be to sign up to P.J Simmons to be a street dancer, he follows his cousin on the plane from the USA to Grasmere Valley and both are part of the New Pilgrims supporting Michael Novak. The plane they are on nearly crashes but it is saved by Randy Temple. He forces Kenny to have Taran to live with him as he tries to convince P.J Simmons to hire him as a street dancer. Volume 18 He is seen trying to put down Kenny Bando as he is dressed up going to meet Carol whom he has feelings for. Taran always jealous of his cousin keeps therefore making put down remarks. In the end Kenny ends up marrying Carol. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-#62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Tessa Crab is throwing a party at her house with Taran being a guest along with the likes of Roger Hardcastle, Rhema Spencer, Terri Magnus, Sue Anne Mackey and PJ Simmons present. She gets the shock of her life when mystery writer Jessica Warren arrives as everywhere Jessica goes death seems to follow her. They try to not let her in but it is no use and that night someone indeed is murdered. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran is the one who has been murdered by one of the guests and is soon found out that all the guests hated Taran and founded him very annoying. Roger hated Taran for whilst at work Roger was on plastic surgery website and Taran insulted him saying that he was looking up for either him or his wife. Roger taking great offense says he wants to see him dead. Terri had her fridge raided by Taran who went into her house which was wide open. She was in disbelief over his actions.Sue Anne wanted to see Katy Terry in concert however the last ticket was taken. It shows her grumbling to Clara Rose saying she doesn't know what she'll do if she finds that person who took it. It turns out it was Taran but we do not know whether Sue knew that he did. Tessa Crab, PJ Simmons and Rhema were all at the cinema when Taran kept on talking much to all of their great annoyance. Ironically enough Taran actually never turns up to the concert and that is where his brother Kenny Bando who is there finds out. #60 Tale of Jason Hooper There is an attempt to find the murder weapon at the dump with a seagull ending up carrying what looked like the murder weapon. Taran does not feature or is explicitly mentioned #61 Tale of J.Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects including Jessica and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. Taran is mentioned but not seen, obviously if he is dead. #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the many police troop hiding in J Peck's bed room. Taran is mentioned but not seen, obviously since he is dead. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis His body was dug up and is seen in Marion Richards house as she is trying to create excitement in the town by digging up the bodies and ends up making people believe it is the apocalypse. #65 Tale of R.J Taran body is discovered by R.J After he fell through the roof of Marion Richards house which led to Marion's actions being found out.